With the development of touch display technologies, in addition to the traditional touch technology that can detect the touch position, a force touch technology capable of detecting the force of the touch pressing is also available now. The force touch can achieve more convenient human-computer interaction. The force-sensing sensor is an essential element for realizing the force touch.
The force-sensing sensor is integrated on the display panel. A connection line is provided between the force-sensing sensor and a drive chip. The drive chip provides bias voltage for the force-sensing sensor via the connection line, and receives signal output from the force-sensing sensor via the connection line, in order to detect the force touch. However, due to the relatively long connection line between the force-sensing sensor and the drive chip, static electricity generated in the manufacturing process of the display panel can be easily transmitted to the force-sensing sensor, so that the force-sensing sensor may be destroyed by the electrostatic breakdown.